What Would Have Happened
by Beautyandthebooks
Summary: About what would have happened if Bella had picked up the phone when Edward called. What if she was angry with the Cullens for leaving her? What if Jake got up the courage to finally do something? Who would Bella end up with then?
1. Alice

"Jake, I'm sorry, it was just for fun," I said my voice breaking because of the soreness. Truth be told, my throat was killing me. Jake stopped his car and turned it off and looked over at me. His hands were forming fists at his sides.

"Bella, you scared the hell out of me today," he sighed, "Please don't do it again?" he said but because he was asking for a response it sounded like a question. My lips slightly upturned at his face, he looked so worried. What, did he think I was going to try jumping off a cliff _again_? Once was enough for me.

"I promise I won't jump off any more cliffs. Gosh, Jake, you're killing my social life," I huffed like it would cause all sorts of peer pressure problems. He shook his head the slightest bit like he couldn't take how flippant I was about it. Well, I could either handle it or freak out about it but I didn't think the latter would help much.

Jake got out of his side of the car and opened my door. He helped me out and held my hand as we walked to the door. It wasn't a big deal; it was like he just needed reassurance that I was still right next to him. I didn't say anything hoping not to make him sad or even worse mad. I'd never fully saw Jacob when he was going to lose it . . . well, I saw him shift and start fighting with Paul but he'd never gotten that angry at _me _before. I hoped he never would, or have a reason to.

Jake deposited me on the sofa and started opening cabinets in the kitchen rather loudly, or maybe it was his way of making sure I didn't go to sleep. I couldn't say I didn't deserve it; I'd probably scared him horribly today. I heard the microwave humming and I laid my head down on the arm of the couch. Mm, that felt nice. With Jacob here I felt safe, safer than I had in a long time.

I opened my eyes to Jake sitting next to me on the couch, flipping through channels. He was looking rather serious. This was a different Jacob than I usually saw. He looked like he had a lot of things he had to take care of, like he had a lot of responsibilities. I felt bad; having to worry about his best friend probably wasn't very helpful in this case. "Jake," I whispered and then realized how bad my throat hurt badly, "What's wrong?" I choked out.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" he asked, like he didn't want to be that transparent. I thought it was funny because usually people were doing that to _me_. They would see through me because of my blush, for example. I wanted to tell him he looked like someone had just kicked his puppy but figured that was a bad reference and he might take offense from the comment. I didn't think I'd manage to choke it out either. My throat was still killing me.

Instead I just said, "You look sad." My voice cracked several times. At that Jake frowned and waved me over to the kitchen table he started the microwave up and it started humming. He sat down next to me and put his head in his hands.

"Leah and Seth's dad was in the hospital, heart attack." I closed my eyes and mimed what Jake was doing. I felt horrible. Charlie, he must be so upset. I looked back up to Jake with hope in my eyes and he saw what I was thinking about. He shook his head slightly, "He died."

I closed my eyes. With the stunt I had pulled today and with the Clearwater family, no wonder Jake was looking a little sad. I grabbed his hand and squeezed. He looked up at me with something in his eyes. He leaned forwards and I did too. It wasn't a conscious thing. I was inches from him when I heard a knock at the door, I sprang apart from him. For a second we just stared at each other.

Another knock came from the door and knocked some sense into me, no pun intended. I went over to it and opened the door. And then I just stood there, dumbfounded. I went to speak but nothing came to me. The person that stood before me was none other than Alice Cullen.

I went to speak yet again but was cut off by Alice, who leaped at me, "Oh, Bella, I'm so you're all right!" Her tiny but strong build was hard against my frame but so familiar. I felt like her scent had never left. And then reality hit.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked slowly. I felt like I had a big question mark on my forehead.

Jake was right behind me, it was hard to miss his body when it radiated heat. He didn't have to say anything; I could sense his rage. Alice ignored my question and looked behind me at Jacob. "Bella, who's your friend," she asked hesitantly.

"Jacob Black," he said and I could hear the growl in his voice. "And you're a Cullen, what the hell are you doing here?" he growled, I could feel him start to shake. Alice looked at me, like she was surprised she was being treated this way.

"Why are you here, Alice?" I asked quietly. This was too surreal.

"I saw you jump off a cliff," she said, her eyes widening, "I thought you were trying to kill yourself!" She waited for me to admit that I was trying to hurt myself but I shook my head.

"Alice, I was cliff diving," I sighed, it sounds stupid when you try to tell people you were trying to jump off a cliff for fun. "I did it for fun."

"For fun? What have you been up to since we left?" she asked like she couldn't believe I was the same Bella she had known. But it was true, I was different. But how could she expect me to be the same? She and the rest of her family had left me, leaving me _alone_.

"Alice, I'm sorry but I don't think that's really any of your business. I think you should go." I said forcefully, it sounded a lot stronger than I felt. I hated that I felt like I wanted to hug Alice. She looked stunned. "Alice, you left me," I paused and tried to stop my eyes from watering, "I just, I'm not the same person you knew before and, now, I don't think we can be friends now. I really think you should go."

Alice looked at me and had a bewildered look on her face. It was almost the look she got when she saw the future. "He has no idea what he has done," she sighed. And with that she left. I closed the door and passed Jake to sit down. I had to think about what just happened. The microwave beeped for what I could guess was not the first time. I heard Jake open it and set chicken noodle soup before me.

I looked up and did something resembling a smile without the happiness, but isn't that the whole point of a smile? He handed me a spoon and I started eating. I was happy to know that it was helping with my throat. Jake finally broke the silence. "So," he said clearing his throat, "What do you think that was about?"

I shook my head; I didn't want to really talk about it. I felt Jake's hand cover mine, "You can talk to me. You know that, right?" I smiled and looked up at Jake. He looked worried like he had before Alice came. I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Jake, you're the only one I can talk to. You're my best friend. You know that, right?" I said, smiling at him, while I repeated his words. He smiled at the truth of my words. Jake left after that and I went upstairs to take a shower. I got in bed and went to sleep. I woke up in the morning to find Charlie in the kitchen sitting in one of the kitchen chairs staring off into space.

"Dad?" I called but he just grunted. I felt a sinking sensation. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Poor Sue, and Seth and Leah, I'd never known them that well but it was horrible just the same. I walked over to the chair closest to Charlie and sank into it. "What happened?"

"He didn't make it," Charlie choked out. I went over and hugged Charlie. Eventually I started making him breakfast and Charlie told me that Harry Clearwater's funeral was today. I told him I'd go with him. He needed all the support he could get. I got dressed in my only black skirt that went to my knees and a three quarter length black stretchy shirt. I walked downstairs where Charlie was dressed in his suit.

"I think I'm going to go over to the Clearwater's and see how Sue is doing. Can you take your truck over?" I was about to say I'd go with him but he interrupted, "I think it'd be best because I was thinking I'll be there for awhile and be with Sue. I'm sure you don't want to be there for that long. And I'm not sure I'm the best company."

I nodded and let him go. I opened the door when I heard the phone ring. I went over and picked it up, "Swan residence, Bella speaking," I said. I waited for a response but got nothing. I didn't hear the tone so I knew someone was on the other line. "Hello?" Then the person hung up. I heard a loud knock at my door that made me jump. I hung up the phone and went over to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Jake," I said, closing the door behind me, "I thought I was going to pick you up or something." He shook his head.

"I had Sam drop me off." He said. We walked over to my truck and he opened my door for me, I smiled.

"Why suddenly the gentleman?" I asked with a laugh. He narrowed his eyes at me with a small frown.

"A guy can't do something nice without his motives being questioned?" he asked.

"Not anymore," I smiled. I backed out of the driveway and we were off. We didn't talk for a couple minutes but it was a comfortable silence. Everything I did with Jake was comfortable. Jake was fidgeting a bit and I realized he probably did have his own agenda. I smiled to myself and waited for him to blurt it out. It was only a matter of time. For once I was actually right.

"Okay, so I did want to ask you something." He paused and I saw his eyebrows furrow from the corner of my eye, "Sam wanted to know if you know what's going to happen with the Cullens? Do you know if they're moving back or if it was a onetime thing?" He waited and I thought about it.

I don't know why I was mad Jake had told the Pack about Alice coming back. What was I thinking? Of course he told them, they're his family and he didn't even have a choice if he wanted to tell him. They would be able to find out when he was in wolf form. I focused on the Cullens. By the way I treated Alice, which I surprisingly didn't regret; I didn't think they'd be coming back. Not for me anyways. "Bella?"

"Oh, sorry, Jake, I was just thinking." He cleared his throat and it made me smile. He didn't want to hurt me by bringing it up. "I'm not really sure but I don't see any reason why they would come back. There's nothing left for them here." I said. The words, I realized, had double meanings. But they were true. Edward, I sighed, he didn't claim by heart anymore. At least, I didn't think so. I was finally starting to face reality. Edward was gone and I had to move on.

"I'll tell Sam," said Jake. I pulled into the church and we both got out. We sat through the service and went back to the wake. Jake and I weren't particularly chatty but it just didn't feel right. We stayed at the wake for a couple hours trading small talk with everyone when we finally left. Jake was going to come back with me, I was glad. I didn't want to be alone. The atmosphere was so morbid. I was happy Jake was there with me. As we got closer to my house we were talking more. Jake was prattling on about his car. I'd ask him a few questions but, like always, I didn't need to try so hard with Jake.

We got out of the car and started walking towards the house when Jake stopped. He sniffed the air, in a very weird, wolf-like gesture. His head turned towards the forest and he started growling. "Jake, what's wrong?" I asked but Jake didn't answer, he just kept staring at the woods. I followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. Or should I say _who_? Walking out of the forest was none other than Edward Cullen.


	2. He's Back

I stood there, dumfounded. I had imagined this moment a thousand different ways. But they all had to do with Edward sweeping me off my feet and all my past months of depression gone. I'd always wished it hadn't happened. Or some type of fairytale. But Edward _did_ leave me. He _did_ break my heart. And, apparently, he seemed to think he could come back after months of being gone and do what? What was he thinking? I almost laughed at the thought. Edward was probably wondering the same thing about me.

I'd been so lost in thought I hadn't realized that Edward started moving towards us. He stopped a few feet from me and Jake. His skin was just like I'd remembered and with his hair – he was beautiful. I was happy that even with his looks it didn't make me back away from my anger. But as much as I was angry I was confused. I felt a rush of feelings that I thought I'd begin to let go. And then he had to complicate matters worse. He had to speak. "Bella," he started.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Edward," I choked out his name, "I can't. Just leave me alone." I ran up to my room and sat on my bed. Why did he have to do this to me? Couldn't he just let me go? After a couple minutes I heard my door open. I looked over and saw Jake, he looked worried again and he had a right to. I flung myself into his arms and starting sobbing. He held me and made soothing noises. Eventually I calmed down and he finally agreed to leave. I went to sleep but it wasn't very relaxed.

I woke up the next morning tired, sore and emotionally bloated. I tried to relax and when that didn't work I went downstairs. Charlie was eating cereal and I joined him. He looked at me with something unreadable in his eyes. "What do you think you're going to do today?" he asked. He seemed to be trying to find something out without wanting to directly ask it. Then I realized he probably didn't want to ask if I knew the Cullens were back. He was afraid I'd become depressed again. Poor Charlie.

"I'm probably going down to La Push." I said which was true. I felt bad for Charlie. He seemed to be working up the courage to tell me the news.

"So, Bells, I heard that the Cullens are moving back." He said and was ready to cringe. I felt so bad; I'd made him afraid to tell me things because he was afraid I'd go back to being depressed. The guilt was horrible.

"I know," I said, moving the cereal around in my bowl. He looked up with a sharp gaze like he was ready to kill someone, most likely, and this is a wild stab in the dark, Edward.

"How do you know?" he said, and it was a great imitation of Jake when he was angry, and Jake was a werewolf. I looked up at Charlie trying to sound nonchalant and failing horrifically.

"Edward came by yesterday," I said. I started grabbed my bowl and went to the sink, waiting for the bomb to explode. This time it was my turn to cringe as I rinsed out my bowl and started washing it. The sound of the water coming from the sink was deafeningly loud compared to the rest of the eerily quiet kitchen.

"He came by yesterday?" asked Charlie in a growl, there was no other way to describe it. "What did he say?" He asked gruffly. I sighed.

"He didn't get a chance to say anything," I turned around and looked at Charlie, "I told him to leave me alone. Please, don't follow him around waiting to give him a ticket, okay?" It wouldn't be above Charlie to follow Edward until he caught him doing something wrong. What else was he going to do anyway? It's not like Forks has any other crimes he has to worry about. So Charlie would have nothing better to do with his time.

"I make no promises," he grumbled, I was about to stop him when the phone rang. I went over with an eye on Charlie watching him grumble more things into his cereal.

"Swan residence," I said. I looked at the clock and it wasn't even eight o'clock yet.

"Hey, Bells," said Jacob's deep voice, "You coming down to La Push today?"

I laughed, he was just like Charlie. He was asking a question so he could get the answer to a different question. "Yeah," I laughed, "Do you mind if I came down now?"

"I think I'd prefer it," he said seriously.

"And why would you prefer it?" I asked darkly. I knew he had some reason that had to do with Edward.

"Because the bloodsucker can't come on our land," he growled. "Unless, he's got a death wish that is," he said, almost eager that Edward would come after me. I sighed. "Come by Sam's, unless you have the sudden desire to catch up with my dad."

"I'll be over as soon as I can," I told Jacob. For some reason, I suddenly felt tired. I grabbed my keys and walked over towards the front door.

"Going over to Jacob's?" asked Charlie, sounding very smug at the fact. No, he seemed happy. I guess I could understand what he was thinking. He was afraid I'd take Edward back, that I'd be happy and maybe stop hanging out with Jacob or something. Charlie was able to make me feel guilty without a word and he didn't even know it. He'd be proud if only he knew it.

"Yeah, don't know when I'll be back," I said, Jake would probably want me to stay the entire day. It wouldn't surprise me but it's not like I was going to go over to Edward's and hang out or something.

I got in my car and turned the key as it roared to life. I pulled out of my drive way and started driving to La Push. Charlie had said the Cullens were moving back. What did that _mean_? I thought he had come back to . . . I had absolutely no idea why he came back. Why _had_ he come back?

"Bella, we need to talk," said Edward from the passenger's seat. I turned to look at him and screamed. I'd stopped at a red light and Edward managed to get into my car without making a noise. This day was getting _so_ much better. He was perfectly calm, like sneaking into my car without my knowledge wasn't odd.

I tried and failed to form words, it just came out in a jumble. I just sounded brilliant. "Bella, the light's green now," he said, pointing to the light. I wordlessly stepped on the gas and grinded my teeth together.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I said, the words sounding very precise because otherwise it all would have come out like a bunch of sounds in no particular order.

"Here as in your truck or Forks?" he asked. His voice sounded so calming and wonderful. I shook myself out of it; I was not falling for his whatever it was.

"Both," I demanded. I kept my eyes on the road, knowing when I approached La Push he'd have no choice but to leave my car. Unless like Jacob said, he had a death wish. Which I suddenly thought was looking pretty good right now.

"Well, they both have the same answer, Bella. It was stupid of me to leave. I was trying to protect you. When Jasper lunged at you I saw a long line of things I wouldn't be able to protect you from and it made me angry and scared. So I thought leaving you was the best way to protect you-"

"Make your point, Edward," I said through my teeth. The more he talked the more I lost focus on the road. We were approaching La Push territory in a couple minutes. I allowed myself to look across at him and saw the helplessness in his eyes. I tore my gaze away from him and looked at the road. It didn't compare to his beauty. I shook my head. If there was a time I needed someone to slap some sense into me, this was it.

"I love you, Bella," he said. When I looked to the passenger's seat he was gone. I had to focus on the road. What? He couldn't just drop in and declare his love for me. Actually, there was no declaring! He just blurted it out and then left! What guy does that! I groaned theatrically. And now I was going to deal with a bunch of werewolves. This was just perfect. I was right. The day was just getting SO much better.

I pulled in front of Sam's house because there were already some cars parked in his driveway. I turned off my truck and Jake was already loping towards me from the house. "Hey, Bella," he said. I waved.

"Hey, Jake," I said, "So, why the morning meeting?" I asked. I mean, I had a pretty good idea but still, I'd like for him to clarify.

"Why do I smell the bloodsucker on you?" he asked, suddenly anger clear in his eyes. The happiness I saw moments ago was D.O.D. I'd forgotten that he would be able to smell Edward. Why did I have to know people with all these super-senses? Guess I'd have to take a shower every night because that'd be awkward.

"Jake, that's kind of creepy; don't say stuff like that again." I said jokingly, trying to get him to stop form freaking out or something.

"Bella!" Jake screamed and I jumped, he'd never screamed at me.

"Jake, calm down. I was driving and when I stopped at a red light all of a sudden he was in my passenger's seat." I saw Sam walking towards us from inside the house. Some of the others were following him.

"What?!" Jake said with a quieter voice, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, I know, it's kind of rude _and_ creepy. I mean, who does that? Then he jumped out without my noticing. That's not cool. It's creepy. From any angle, it's stalker-like." I said, with a fake smile that was so transparent. _I_ even admit it. Now, that's saying something.

Sam came towards us and put a hand on Jacob's shoulder, "Calm down, Jake, we'll figure something out." Jake looked up at Sam with a mix of worry and anger.

"We have to _do_ something!" He said, not as loudly. He turned on me, "Why didn't you _do_ something?!"

"Yes, because my vampire fighting skills are top notch." I said with heavy sarcasm. Sam laughed at that one and it seemed to diffuse Jacob just a little bit. The corners of his mouth turned up a little. He looked down at the ground sheepishly.

"Sorry, Bells, I just worry about you," he said, and the shaking stopped. I grabbed his hand.

"I know," I sighed. "We'll figure something out."

And with that we started walking to the house. I saw the look on most of Jake's fellow wolves; some had a little pity and sadness while others seemed to be doing the nod of respect but they all had acceptance written across their foreheads. I smiled and squeezed Jake's hand. We were going to figure something out all right. But I had no idea _what_ we were going to 'figure' out. But here it goes.


	3. Jacob

Jake was holding my hand as we went up the porch steps. I know that all of Jake's friends were trying to look nice and accepting but there was something about them that sent off a message, like 'Hello, we're wolves, fear us!' or something. I sighed, they weren't the enemy. I actually felt safe and comfortable.

Jake opened the door for me and we both smiled at the gentlemanly way of it and the question I had asked him earlier. "I have no motive this time," he said with a laugh. I walked into the kitchen where the rest of the Pack was and saw Emily. It's only the second time I'd been here but the kitchen was still cozy, small and full of laughter and amazing smells.

"Hey, Bella," said Emily, "How are you?" she asked and I was about to say fine when she added, "And don't say fine." She held out a tray full of muffins and I took one to be polite and because you'd have to be insane not to take one; they smelled amazing.

"Not so great," I said. The rest of the pack filed in and Sam went over to Emily. I was leaning next to the counter, closest to the door and Jake came next to me. Some of the Pack was standing but most of them were seated at the table. They all started talking quietly, joking and laughing. It was like a big family.

"So, Bella," said Sam drawing my attention to him, "What did Edward say? Did he say why he was back?" And then everyone was looking at me, I felt myself start to slightly blush.

"He just said he was trying to protect me by leaving or something. I was still kind of freaked out at that point. I mean, I've never personally had someone jump into my car and act like it's normal." I said and closed my eyes, "Sorry, still just a little," I made vague motion with my hands that could have meant anything.

"Take your time," he said. He had a calming sense about him. I guess it was because he was the Alpha. I tried to get it out but it was hard. I said it through clenched teeth.

"He said he still loved me. I guess that's why he's back. It just doesn't make any sense," I said. I heard a crunch from outside and realized Jake wasn't by my side anymore. I went to see what happened but Sam just shook his head.

"He'll be fine. Why doesn't it make any sense?" asked Sam. He had a curious look in his eyes. I looked up from the floor, which I had been looking at while I was talking.

"Because he said he didn't love me before he left. He said it was time for his family to move on. Without me." It was deadly quiet in the kitchen. This was awkward. Sam nodded after Jake.

"Why don't you go after him and make sure he didn't hurt himself." I nodded, thankful for the excuse and walked out of the kitchen. Jake was down by the beach. I went up to him but couldn't go too close. He was pacing.

"Jake, calm down!" I said but it had no substance. Jake kept pacing. "What's wrong?"

He stopped then. He looked at me and said, "You're asking _me_ what's wrong? I should be asking _you_ what's wrong!"

"Jake, I'm not going to say I'm fine but I'm not too bad off!" I said. And it was true. Because of my friendship with Jake I was able to handle what was going on with Edward. "Because of you, Jake, you've made this thing with Edward slightly bearable." I looked up at him and tried to smile. He stopped pacing and I went up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Bella," said Jake and I looked up at him. I'd never seen him look like that before. He looked determined with something else I couldn't identify. "I've been such an idiot."

That shocked me a little more. I stared at him, wondering if he'd gone crazy. I started to speak but Jake cut me off. "Bella, hanging out with you has meant so much to me. I think that's why it took me so long to finally become a werewolf. I was so happy and I was happy because of you.

"I hate that leech mostly because of what he is but more so because he hurt you. If I was given a chance with you I'd never hurt you. And, Bella, I want a chance. Because I could give you things he never could. And because I love you, Bella."

I just stood there. My mouth was partly open and I was mentally struggling for something to say. I really liked Jake, he was my best friend. And somewhere deep inside I'd already started treating Jake like my boyfriend without actually realizing it. And he was right, he _could_ give me things Edward never could but . . . but what? Maybe it would work out. I opened my mouth to say something when Jake put one hand behind my head and kissed me.

His lips were soft and adamant about what he wanted. For a minute I stood still, and then I kissed him back. I tried to tell him, without words, that I wanted to be with him. That I felt the same way about him. He pulled back breathing hard. I'd never been kissed by anyone but Edward, and those kisses were far and few, but wow.

He was looking at my face trying to understand what was going through my head. I was thinking what would be the right thing to say? He hadn't asked me out but he'd said he loved me. I wasn't ready to say that but I wanted to convey how I thought this was right. Finally, I just grabbed him by the fronts of his coats and kissed him.

I felt his arms go around me and pull me close. I'd felt colder early but now, safely tucked under Jake's arms I felt warm physically and emotionally. I felt myself smile against his lips. I pulled back laughing, freely and he did the same. We were looking at each other with goofy smiles when Quil came down on the beach with an angry look on his face. Of course, when he saw Jake put an arm around my waste as we walked towards Quil he smiled widely.

He went over to Jake and patted his arm with a laugh and then turned over to me and outstretched his arms. He took me into a bearlike hug. "Welcome to the family, Bella," he smiled. He let out a booming laugh and punched Jacob in the arm. "It's about time! That's all I have to say!"

"What did you come down here to say, Quil?" asked Jake all business-like. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it. I knew it when the smile that had been so wide on Quil's face before distinguished and was replace by a frown.

"Sam just got a call from the doctor. He wants to meet. And he wants us to bring Bella."


	4. The Meeting

I walked back up to Sam's house with Jake, who kept his arm securely fastened to my waist, while Quill kept looking from Jake to me and back to Jake with a hearty laugh. I just smiled at the two of them, shaking my head. Boys.

Quill had told us the news that Carlisle had called and arranged a meeting tonight. We were going to meet in the field where Edward had taken me to watch his family play baseball. I was trying to remain calm; of course I knew facing them all would be a different thing. Saying no to Edward was easier because he was the one who left me. But seeing Carlisle and Esme, who had been nothing but kind to me, that would be considerably harder.

"So, how are we getting there?" I asked. When I went there Edward had taken me in Emmett's jeep and even then we had to walk a certain space. I figured the wolves would be shifting because why wouldn't they? Who would want to go face awesome stone-like vampires in their human form? "I mean, how am _I_ getting there? Because I figure you guys are going to shift, right?" I asked looking at Jake and Quill, who thought about what I'd said.

"How'd you get there the first time?" asked Quill, curiously. He was looking at me like he was actually realizing that all the things he might've talked about with his friends were a reality for me. The Cullens were my family before whatever it was happened and he seemed to realize that.

"Um, Edward drove me most of the way and then we walked the rest," I said, trying to remember.

"Do you remember the way?" asked Quil. I laughed.

"He took me when it was heavily raining and it was pitch black," was my answer and he just smiled.

"He told Sam to follow their scent but he didn't specify if you'd be able to follow in your truck."

I nodded, "I guess that's the best we're going to get, because I am not walking the entire way."

"Of course not, you would never make it the entire way if you were walking," Jake said seriously with a slight sarcastic tone, "Eventually you'd trip and all hell would break lose,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked seriously.

"I'm just saying that once you tripped something else would go seriously wrong and it would be a domino effect. Bella, tell me I'm wrong," he dared. I looked up at him with a serious look ready to tell him he was wrong when I faced the truth. I just smiled and walked up the porch. Jake laughed to himself. I went to the kitchen where Sam and the others seemed to be strategizing. I walked over to Emily while Sam and the guys put together a game plan. It would have been funny if the end plan was going to meet the Cullens. That sobered me up a bit.

It was decided that Jake and I would follow the Pack in my truck. He would then shift and walk me to the Cullens. I thought this a bit overprotective. Yes, I was angry with Edward and the Cullens for leaving me. But I didn't think they'd _hurt_ me. Of course, when I said that I was promptly laughed at, I stopped talking after that.

We were supposed to meet the Cullens at the field five so we decided to leave earlier after I said it took Edward and me almost an hour to get there. I started walking toward my car with Jacob. I stopped and looked towards him. He stopped as well. "Jake," I drew his attention to me. We were now at my truck and I saw the rest of the Pack fading into the forest. "I need to know what we are before all hell breaks loose."

Jake put a hand behind my head and wrapped the other behind my waist. The next thing I knew Jake was kissing me. My mind went blank. It took me to realize that a response would probably be appreciated. When he finally pulled back I was breathing hard and he was smiling like an idiot. I realized I was now leaning against my truck. "That doesn't _exactly_ answer my question," I said with a small smile. He laughed. He put a hand against the truck on both sides of me and leaned forward.

"If you're asking if I like kissing you then the answer is yes. If you're asking if I want to date you the answer is yes. And if you're asking me if I want to be your boyfriend the answer is definitely yes. Anymore questions?" He asked this with a cocky air to his words and I wore a small smile on my face, Jacob usually wasn't this happy or cocky.

"Not at the moment, but I'll let you know." I said before I ducked under his arm and opened the driver's door. Jake grabbed my arm.

"Sorry, Bells," he said, "I think it'll be better if I drive." He laughed as I turned around with what I'm sure would be clarified as a pout. I groaned and held up the keys. He swiped them and walked around and opened the passenger's door for me. I laughed. Gentlemanly yet again, this one definitely had a motive. To make it so he could drive.

We followed the directions Carlisle gave us and after thirty or so minutes the dirt road dead ended. He got out and I stayed in the car letting him get ready to shift. I heard him grunting and then something more canine sounding. I got out and walked around to see Jake. He was gigantic. The last time I saw him he was lunging at Paul and then he ran into the forest. I'd never seen him before when he was standing a foot in front of me. I heard something like a cough and realized he was laughing at me. "Shut up," I grumbled, causing him to cough yet again.

He sniffed the air started off walking into the forest. Twenty minutes later we arrived in a huge field that looked very familiar. The rest of the Pack was up ahead about ten feet from the Cullens. I walked up to the rest of the Pack. Edward was standing with the rest of the Cullens in a straight line. Jasper and Alice were all the way to the left next to Edward who was next to Carlisle and Esme who were standing near Emmet and Rosalie.

"Bella," said Edward, "Can't we talk alone?"

One of the wolves growled. I looked at the wolf, it was Jacob. "Sure, but if you'd waited we probably would be talking alone now. But when you show up out of nowhere, twice, it takes me a little by surprise."

"I know," he sighed, "And I'm sorry, for everything. I did it to protect you. Know that," he said it so eloquently I wondered if it would make me feel better to actually believe him. The fighting between the werewolves made me tired. So much wasted emotion on what? A territorial fight between werewolves and vampires.

"I know," I sighed.

"You do?" he asked, like he was wondering if I was saying what he wanted to hear or the truth.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me and in your own way you thought you were protecting me." I sighed, "But that doesn't erase what you did."

It was too much. I couldn't deal with this especially in front of the entire Pack and rest of the Cullens. What was the point of dragging me out here? Edward had never been this impatient before. Of course I'd never jumped off a cliff before. But that didn't justify anything. I think.

"Can we do this some other time? So we can talk, alone." I just wanted to go home and sleep or something. I just couldn't deal with it. Last week I was happy and couldn't wait to hang out with Jake and go on our motorcycles. Now I was worrying about Edward and Victoria.

"Yes," he sighed, "I'm sorry, I just – I just wanted to talk to you." I nodded and looked at him. For a minute I felt a bolt of what I used to feel around Edward. I saw the look in his eyes. I turned around and started walking from where we came.

"Bella, what happened with Laurent?" I turned around and looked at him and then at the wolves. Which one of them had to think about it at that exact moment? I opened my mouth to tell him it was none of his business when he cut me off. "Tell me the truth, Bella! Why did he come after you?"

I debated telling him. If I told him he'd become angry. I couldn't fault him on that. If I was in his place I'd be angry too . . . I guess. Could I lose anything by telling him? No. Would I gain anything by telling him? Definitely not. I'd have a pissed off vampire on my hands. I looked up at him and saw the love and determination in his eyes.

"Because Victoria was trying to get even for you killing James," I whispered, knowing he could hear me. He stood there for a minute and I let him process it. The rest of the Cullens looked equally surprised. I sighed and looked down at the ground. What were we supposed to do now? And then he was gone.


	5. Night Conversation

Jake drove me home in my truck and we were silent the entire way home. Well, actually, that's not true. Jake tried talking to me several times, at first it would be seemingly unrelated to my current situation, Edward, and then he'd find some way of tracing it back, to Edward. By the time he dropped me at home I was just slightly irritated but mostly it was because the questions that he was asking were questions that I didn't know the answers too.

Jake walked me to my door; seriously, I'm thinking he had another _gentlemanly_ reason why he was walking me to my door. Just kidding, Jake really did have good intentions. "Are you okay, Bells?" he looked like he didn't look like he liked the question and rephrased. "I mean, as okay as you could be right now. And don't say you're fine, it kills me when you say that." He said with a small smile. I did say that an awful lot . . .

"I'm feeling a lot of things. I guess I'll have to wait for them all to settle and maybe I'll actually know what I'm feeling tomorrow." I said truthfully, not knowing if I fully answered his question or not. He nodded, so I assumed he accepted it as an answer.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" he said bending down, a lot, so he could look me in the eyes. "I'll always be here for you." I nodded with a small smile on my face. That was Jake, my Jacob. I hugged him and felt enveloped by his warm body.

"I know," I whispered, "You don't have to prove anything."

"I just want to make sure you know that I'm here for you. Because I feel that if I don't keep reassuring you, you won't come to me. Which I have a feeling you won't anyway,"

"Why not," I asked reproachfully.

"Bella, I will be surprised if you have not been told this before. You, Isabella Swan, are the most stubborn person I have ever met." I was about to tell him that I couldn't possibly be the most stubborn person he'd ever met

"Because Bella, you like to take things on yourself when everyone else knows you shouldn't," he said with a laugh and brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. His hand stayed there for several more moments than necessary but I liked it. Jake was _that_ guy. The guy a girl wishes for her entire life. The one that says the most clichéd things; the things you want a guy to say the most. Jake was that guy.

"Bella, I will be surprised if you have not been told this before. You, Isabella Swan, are the most stubborn person I have ever met." Was he insulting me? I was about to tell him that I couldn't possibly be the most stubborn person he'd ever met but he cut me off. A lot of people had been cutting me off lately. "And you realize that I'm surrounded by easily angered werewolves like Paul all day, right?"

I had to laugh at that one. "This is where I say good night before you continue to sweet talk me," I said sarcastically. He smiled and I saw the glint off his white teeth in the shadows by my front door. On a sudden impulse I stood on my toes and pecked him on the cheek. "Night, Jake, see you tomorrow."

I smiled at him as I turned around and closed the door, locking it behind me. It was now almost eight and the sun had disappeared, as usual, behind the heavily clouded sky. Charlie was in the living room watching the game, whatever sport it was, was beyond me. "Sorry I'm late, Dad," I apologized, knowing he wouldn't really mind seeing as I'd been with Jake, and only with Jake _all_ day long.

"That's okay, Bells, I'm glad you were with Jake. Did you have fun?" I told him I did as not to complicate things and he nodded his head towards the refrigerator, "I ordered some pizza, it's in the 'fridge."

I went over opened the refrigerator door and grabbed two slices and put them in the microwave. After getting something to drink I ate quickly and rinsed the dishes. I went up stairs and walked into my room when I noticed something was off, my window was open. "Edward, you have to stop doing this."

I turned around and saw him standing right next to my door. I stopped breathing for a moment. His beauty shocked me every time. His hair was messy, which was very un-Edward-like. It seemed that he had run his hands through his hair out of stress. The energy around him seemed nervous, no, not nervous but antsy. His eyes were what got me the most. They were sad . . . heartbroken. It made me want to tell him it wasn't his fault. Jake said I was stubborn. Well, he should have seen Edward when he was convincing himself that he had somehow caused my injuries or whatnot. Edward was self-sacrificing. Like an angel. _Bad thoughts, bad Bella!_ I said to myself.

"Bella," he said softly, "You must know that I still love you. It's the only thing that's kept me going, kept me away."

"I thought you said you have distractions," I said trying to look nonchalant and failing miserably.

"How can I be distracted when I know you're here in Forks which now seems to be the most dangerous capital in the world, of course, like I've said, you seem to attract it," he looked down and sighed dramatically. "I lied."

I opened my mouth to say something but really couldn't think of _anything_ to say. Yeah, I was brilliant like that. Me and my wit. "I know you think I'm perfect, Bella, but I'm not. I _lied_ to protect you. Although, it killed me while I was away, wondering. Wondering if you had gotten yourself into another mess-"

"Okay, is this bag on Bella Day or something?" I asked frustratingly. Edward smiled slightly and I heard music greet my ears . . . oh, it was his laughter. Quick, think of something funny to say so he'll laugh again . . . I got nothing. I mentally shook my head trying to focus. "You're saying that you left because you wanted to protect me. Then to do so you lied so I would believe you when you said you wanted to leave?" I asked questioningly.

"Yes," said Edward, staring at me with puppy dog eyes that reminded me a lot of James Franco. (Have you ever seen him in Tristan and Isolde or Spider Man? Because when he cries the world weeps because it's so moved.)

"I think I believe you," I said and cut _him_ off, yeah that's right, "I may be able to forgive you someday. Just not today," I said in the same hushed tones he was talking in.

"That's all I ask, Bella," he said sincerely. He approached me slowly, giving me time to back away if I wanted. But I wasn't insane okay? Yeah, I was mad at Edward but who was I to neglect a man of his beauty? He brushed my cheek with his cold hand. It was so familiarly gentle. I closed my eyes and treasured the feeling. I hadn't felt it in so long. "Until tomorrow, Bella," he whispered in my ear. Damn.

He bottled everything . . . yeah that's all I got. Edward was beyond words. He was old-fashion but _not_ in a bad way. He was old-fashioned in the very best way. He walked towards my window. "Edward," he stopped and turned around at my voice, "Stop sneaking into my car and my room. It's a little freaky. Feel free to try the phone or my front door. Any other forms of communication are considered stalking." He smiled and put his head down in amused shame, could I call it that? He nodded and turned around and then he was gone.

I took a shower and then went to bed. I was thinking about Jake and Edward. I was comparing them. One of the very, very few things they seemed to have in common was that they had no shame in mentioning my faults, that's for damn sure. They each had family that I got along with. And each of them said they loved me. This was just _super_. Contrasts: one was a vampire the other was a werewolf. I kept on going until I fell asleep. It was my way of counting sheep jumping over a fence. Don't knock it until you try it.


	6. Confrontation

**A/N: Dear readers,**

**I just wanted to thank you for reading and reviewing! It's been the most exciting part of this experience for me! Please tell me what you like and do not like. It helps me get an understanding of what you want and I try to incorporate that into the story! It helps show me what others think! So please keep reviewing and tell me what you think or want to happen so I don't get stuck at one point! Hope you like it!**

**beautyandthebooks**

* * *

I woke up and went downstairs to make myself breakfast. Charlie had already gone to work and I had time to . . . think. Great, this was just great. I didn't want to think. It would drive me _insane_. I started cleaning but that didn't help much. I may have been physically doing something but it didn't mean that I was mentally distracted enough to not think about what I was going to do about Jacob and Edward.

I gave up around noon. I went to my computer and checked my e-mail.

Dear Bella,

Phil and I are doing great! Just last week he was training the team and he got promoted. I'm not really sure what he was promoted to but it doesn't really matter! He's so excited and the pay is so much better! You really have to come out and visit your poor mother, I've set up the guest room, mainly for you, and it's beautiful! The house is great. I still can't believe you haven't seen it! I'll have to send pictures. You can do that over e-mail, right? You'll have to call me and talk me through it on the phone or something. It'll be a while till spring break and I really want you to see the final outlook of the house!

How are things in Forks? How's Jacob? He was working on his car, a Rabbit I believe you called it? I know things were a little rocky with Jacob a couple weeks ago but there all right now aren't they? You're spending more time in La Push, or so Charlie's told me. Have you been spending time with Jacob's friends as well? It'll be good for you to have more than one group but don't neglect your friends from school, honey. I know there's not a lot to do and you have to go to the city but why don't you go with Angela and her boyfriend to a movie or something? You could bring Jacob and some of his friends. It's a way to include both parties, how 'bout it? Let me know what you decide to do!

Mom

There was a knock on the door right when I decided to send a response to my mom's e-mail I heard the doorbell ring. I went down stairs, oh so naively, and opened the door. "Hey, Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by and keep you company," he said nonchalantly side stepping me into the house. I smiled, shaking my head. He just wanted to make sure Edward didn't stop by. My goodness, the false gentlemanly reasons for all the stuff he was doing for my benefit had a lot of motives. I just smiled at him though. He was being sweet . . . in a protective sort of way. He went to the living room and sat down, "Come on, Bells," he said patting the cushion next to him. I walked towards him and then heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door hoping it wasn't Edward. Not because I didn't want to see him I did, kind of, but only I could get two guys that liked me – loved, really – to come at the exact same time. It was like a train wreck but I just couldn't stand to look away.

Edward was at the door, naturally. "Bella, I was wondering," he paused, "Jacob's here." I nodded. "Would you mind if I came in anyway?" he asked surprisingly. I was about to say it was a bad idea and I didn't condone it but he side stepped me just the same. Another thing to add to the list of comparisons . . .

Edward stepped into the kitchen while Jacob stood in the living room. "Bloodsucker," Jake sneered, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to Bella. But I think it would be best if we talked to each other as well."

"Why?"

"So we can reach an understanding with each other." Edward finished his sentence and looked towards me, "Bella, you're going to have to choose. I'll give you the time you need but I don't suggest prolonging it. It'll only hurt one of us more."

"Yes, Bella, spare Edward his _feelings_," he scoffed.

"It could be either one of us," declared Edward stiffly. "I'll fight to the end."

"Stop saying what I'm thinking," declared Jacob, glaring at Edward. Edward just laughed softly.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you're just thinking what I'm saying?" he asked validly. I had to smile at that bit. I stepped between them, holding up my hands in each of their directions as to stop them from fighting. Like my being in between them would stop a vampire and werewolf from fighting; sometimes I overestimated myself.

I had moved myself so I was back against the wall by the stairs. They didn't seem to notice and they were now a few feet away from each other. I was going to stop them if it became physical but I doubted it. They both seemed to respect that I wouldn't stand them hurting each other. I was watching the argument like an audience member at a tennis match. Jake and Edward kept flinging back comments to each other. I was going to stop it, like I tried earlier but it was no use and it was slightly comical. And I figured it was no use. Edward vampire, Jacob werewolf, Bella human; who is at the disadvantage here? Oh, right, that would be me.

"You left her alone, damaged!" yelled Jacob.

"Well, at least I can control myself unlike some young hazardous pup unable to contain his emotions!" retorted Edward.

"I have and will never hurt, Bella!" said Jacob who stopped shaking to make a point of his comment. Edward sighed.

"Let's just put it out there," said Edward, he looked towards me, "I know you're starting to date the werewolf."

"Great," said Jake, "Then I won't see you around at all because I'm not sharing her with a bloodsucker, _especially_ you." And this is where I find a problem.

"Excuse me, but the item that you seem to be arguing over is in the room with you. _Items_ are shared not humans. Which is exactly what I am, I am a human. If you weren't supernaturally inclined I'd kick both you asses!" I exhaled, righting myself. "Now, if you two don't mind, and really you have no choice because if not I'll call Charlie who doesn't know you're supernaturally inclined and by all means shouldn't, therefore get the hell out of my house! Unless I say otherwise," I said feeling slightly righteous for telling off the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Bells," said Jake at the exact same that Edward said, "I am so sorry, Bella, forgive me."

I was still a little miffed but their apologies made me feel a little better. I nodded towards the door, silently telling them it would be in their best interest to leave. It felt very mafia. Talking without really saying anything. I sighed. It was nice to have a father to threaten them with. I mean, I wouldn't have been able to threaten guys if living at my mom's with Phil, could I? Of course, I wouldn't have a guy at home to threaten, let alone two. Hmm, I'd have to think on that one.


	7. Decision

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry that it's been so long! Let me know what you think of the chapter! There will be more to come!

Beautyandthebooks.

* * *

I went back up to my room and responded to my mother's e-mail. After that I just sat for a couple minutes . . . thinking. I really didn't need that. Otherwise I'd start thinking about things I didn't want to think about. Or I'd just keep thinking about thinking about . . . vicious cycle, Bella!

I mentally shook myself. I ended up heading downstairs and started to work on laundry. That didn't work out too well because I was therefore thinking. Ugh. Everything I'd do requires thinking! I was going insane. Vampires and Werewolves had driven me insane!

I decided to take my mom up on her suggestion. I called Angela and asked if I could come over. She quickly that it would be great. At least if I was thinking about Edward and Jacob, I could talk to somebody about it. In theory.

I quickly changed and headed over to Angela's. I'd had a momentary lapse in confidence. Did I really want to talk to Angela about the guy I'd been depressed over for the past several months? The guy I'd ignored her for when he wasn't even living here? I mulled it over for a minute as I stood on her stoop. What the hell? I rang the doorbell.

Angela didn't push about why I wanted to come over. At first we just sat in her living room and watched a movie. And I say "watched" I mean it in a philosophical sense. AKA talking and commenting on everything they say and do in the movie as if it's the most moronic thing you've ever seen. You should try it. It's so cathartic.

After a second, I turned away from the television screen. Angela noticed my intensity and pause the movie. "So, I'm guessing you heard, huh?" she asked with a sadness to her voice.

"Yup," I said. I'm witty like that. I tried to think about what I wanted to talk to Angela about.

"Have you talked to him yet?" asked Angela. Perfect. It was like she could read my . . . nevermind. Ugh!

"Yeah," I said. Then realized I should probably add a little to the conversation. "He came over today and said that his feelings for me haven't changed. He said he wants me back."

Angela seemed to think about that. "What did you first think about when he told you he wanted you back?" asked Angela. Huh. Angela was great at focusing my thoughts. I should have talked to her sooner. I guess my mom is psychic . . . I'm back to that now? Ugh.

"When he told me I felt angry," I stated. I remembered the moment and nodded as I spoke. "There was a part of me - a very, very, very, small part - was happy but it was instantly flooded with hurt and pain."

"What about Jacob," she mentioned. Okay, I didn't like her focus so much now.

"Jacob," I said his name and couldn't help but smile at that. "He makes me so happy. And the other day he asked me out." I said, hoping to leave it simple. Because I figured telling her that Jacob, my werewolf best friend, told me he loved me right before my vampire ex-boyfriend showed up would be a little TMI.

Angela seemed to think on that one and quickly said, "Then I guess you know the answer, don't you?" she reasoned. In a perfect world, yes. It was still a little blurry around the edges but Angela had helped me see that Jacob made me smile at the mention of his name. Edward didn't. At least, not anymore.

"Thanks, Angela," I said and she smiled shyly. She shrugged.

"I'm just glad I could help you out."

We finished watching the movie and after I told her I was going to head down to La Push to see Jake. She smiled warmly at me and said that she was glad. She said she was happy that I was happy. I felt myself warm at the thought of being with Jake.

I quickly got into my truck and headed to La Push as fast as possible. I pulled into Jake's driveway and ran up to the front door. Billy opened the door. Not exactly what I wanted to happen but I quickly asked, "Billy, do you know where Jacob is?" I asked.

"He's on the beach," he said. "He and the boys decided to have a bonfire tonight." I started walking towards the beach before he finished. He smiled at my hurry. He seemed to know what I was going to say. "Hurry now, don't keep the boy waiting," he said with a laugh.

I walked towards the beach and hung a left when I saw the beginnings of a fire. Bingo. I walked quickly towards the bonfire and Jake noticed my presence almost immediately. He started walking towards me with caution on his face. Did he think I'd come here to tell him I'd chosen Edward?

I smiled at him with warmth and from fifteen feet away I could see his eyes widen at my meaning. He ran to me and I did the same. Sadly, as I got within feat of him I tripped. Of course. Yet, Jacob caught me before the last shred of dignity was taken away from me in front of the Pack. I did hear some guys laughing though. I couldn't find it in myself to care.

Jacob wrapped his hands around my waist. "Are you sure?" he asked with sincerity.

"Do you not like the final decision?" I asked with a slight sarcastic and breathless edge to it. He quickly shook his head and emphasized that he did not like the idea of me with Edward. I was just about to tell him that I chose him, I wanted to be with him, I loved him.

He cut me off with a kiss. If he expected me to argue, he was completely deluded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. I kissed him fully without holding back. I felt Jake's warm tongue lick my bottom lip and I responded my opening my mouth to him.

Oh. My. God.

Kissing Jake was . . . undescribable. But I'll do my best. For a guy who claimed he didn't have experience . . . he certainly had experience. We moved our tongues back and forth, marveling at the feeling. After what seemed like an eternity, I pulled back partly because I couldn't breathe and partly because I realized there was a bonfire of werewolves staring at us with open curiosity.

Jake didn't seem to care. He kissed me lightly on the lips once, twice, three times. I smiled at his need to keep a constant physical connection. I didn't mind. I welcomed it. Then I remembered Jake had kissed me before I had the chance to tell him.

"Jake," I said, drawing his attention from my lips to my eyes. "Jacob, I love you."

* * *

Please R & R!!! Thanks for being so patient!!!


	8. Finally

**A/N: Dear Readers,**

**I am so completely and totally sorry for my atrocious behavior at keeping this fanfic going! But honestly I got kind of stuck. I didn't really know what to do once I finally got Jacob and Bella together. For all my ideas when I read other people's fanfics, mine disappeared all too quickly when I tried to write chapter 8. Hopefully this chapter continues the way you wanted it to. I like it but then again I'm pretty partial to my own writing. Please review and let me know what you want to happen. My creative ideas are on vacation right now with not much hope of coming back. Thanks for continuing to read even though I suck at updating. Please don't take it out on my story. It's completely innocent and the characters are owned by SM. Couldn't get much better than that. Thanks again.**

**beautyandthebooks.**

* * *

I stared at Jake, waiting for him to respond to what I had just said. For all the times he declared that I was in love with him he sure seemed shocked. I brushed my hand against his cheek, trying to get a reaction from him. He closed his head and leaned into my palm. "Just give him a couple minutes, Bella. I think he's just gone into shock!" yelled Paul. A couple of the other guys laughed. All the wolves smiling warmly at Jake. At me. At us.

I looked back up at Jake and saw a look of pure happiness. He smiled my smile. He leaned in to kiss me and I met him half way. I pulled back, when a few wolf whistles headed our way. I think it was Paul. I blushed like crazy. Jake smiled wider.

"I love it when you blush," he whispered. Which made me blush harder. "I love you." After placing a kiss on my forehead, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to the bonfire. All the wolves were talking lightly amongst each other but mostly they were sparing glances back at us.

Jake pretended they weren't and brought me to where he'd been sitting before. He sat on the sand, leaning his back against the tree and deposited me between his legs so I could lean against his chest. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer.

Jake was already acting like everything was normal. And I guess to him it was. But I could tell by his smile that he hadn't believed most of what he'd said. About how one day I would realize I was in love with him. Did he think he'd have to wait longer for me to wise up? It had taken me longer than it should have already.

For a long time, I just marveled at the perfection of our bodies fitting together perfectly. Jake was joking with the guys meanwhile playing with a piece of my hair. Something about the way Jake touched me made me feel like I was where I was supposed to be. Like I had lived to find Jake.

All of a sudden, I could see myself with Jake years from now. Laying on the beach together. Curled up on the couch watching movies. Having lunch with the Pack in Emily's kitchen. Laughing. Fighting. Loving. I saw everything I never knew I wanted. My heart was not just fixed. It was overflowing with love for Jake. It was almost too much. Almost.

I have no idea how long I was in my own little world with Jake's arms wrapped around me. I do know that it was bordering darkness, when Jake whispered in my ear if I wanted to go for a walk. I quickly nodded yes. Alone with Jake? I was wondering how long my good luck would last. Grabbing Jake's hand, we walked down the beach with Paul yelling something slightly inappropriate at us, causing me to blush. Jake chuckled and I couldn't hold back my smile. And I knew that I was going to be smiling for a very long time.

I managed to pull my eyes away from Jake's t-shirt covered chest. Even under the black fabric, there was no doubt of Jake's ripped muscles. Even thinking about them sent a shiver down my back. Thus creating the instant blush. Sadly, Jake was observant enough to catch that the blush was not from what Paul had said but from something else entirely.

His smile was slow and, oh so heart stopping. I looked quickly back to the ground trying to will away my blush. "Thinking good thoughts?" asked Jake with a chuckle. Shiver. God, what was going on? He sensed the quick change from my embarrassment to my bewilderment.

Don't get me wrong, the feelings I had for Jake were not unexpected in the least. But from the way I felt an hour or so ago, when I showed up at the beach? Not close by any measure. I felt like I needed to be near him or the world would cease to exist. And then I did the worst thing possible.

I looked into his warm chocolate and felt myself disconnect from the world as I knew it. Nothing else mattered and that was the way I liked it. I didn't just think 'what if' about the future anymore. I _knew_. Jake seemed to share my bewilderment. My overflowing feelings of love for him were exacerbated once again when he spoke in his deep timbre, "Bells," and that did it.

His lips were on mine. Both our breathing and heart rate picked up to dangerously obnoxious proportions. My hands were in his deliciously silky hair that had slightly started to grow out. His hands found my waist and I practically moaned when his skin touched mine. I think I heard Jake _purr_.

Too much. Overload. How could I be feeling so much at once? I felt as if I was about to explode. I managed to disentangle myself from Jake and pushed slightly back from Jake. He was so shocked by the movement that he didn't have time to catch me with his werewolf reflexes as I hurtled myself backwards over a nearby log. That's me. Graceful.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked hurriedly but that question was quickly followed by, "What was _that_, Bells? Not that I'm complaining! I've wanted that to happen for I don't know how long. I just feel so," he paused. He pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. His eyebrows were scrunched together letting me know he was in deep thought about our current situation. Unlike me whose brain had a sign 'Be Back in Five Minutes' on it. I felt completely blindsided.

Jake's eyes cleared. They held disbelief, hope and excitement. He quickly pulled me up from the sand and grabbed my hand. Jake was practically running back to the bonfire. After a second or two of wondering what he was doing, I realized I could just ask him. I'm brilliant. "Jake what are you doing?"

In response he just pulled me faster. "I have an idea." He ran over to Sam, getting crazy looks from just about everyone else. Jake knelt down next to Sam, whispering something in his ear.

Sam looked at me with the same bewilderment that Jacob had in his eyes and quickly said, "Jake and I are going to check on something real quick. Be right back." And with that they went into the woods, leaving me standing where they once were with everyone staring at me.

"What's going on?" asked Embry quickly, still staring after Jake and Sam. I wanted my Jacob where I could see him. I wanted to hold him. And kiss him. And by god could he just come back and tell me what he was thinking already?

Emily gasped and I looked over at her along with everyone else. Her lip curled slightly on the perfect side of her face, as if she was going to smile. "Bella, you didn't," she said as if in amazement.

"Didn't what?" I said. It almost sounded like a whine. Where was my Jacob? Why wasn't he with me? Did he realize he didn't love me anymore? "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Sure," Emily said, with a flat out smile this time. "Jacob imprinted on you."

Silence quickly followed. I felt stunned like when I had stared at Jake on the beach five minutes ago. He couldn't have. Or could he? Was it too much to hope that he would imprint on me? But then my common sense came to bite me in the ass as quick as it possibly could. _Then why didn't he imprint when he saw you that first time at his house? You're not Quilieute. He's too good for you._

I shook my head at Emily's statement while everyone else continued to stare at me and the woods where Sam and Jake had disappeared to. "You're wrong," I whispered. Emily shook her head and stood up. She came around the fire and put her hands on my shoulders. Readying to shake me if necessary.

"Sam looks at me like that every day, Bella. I think I know _the stare_ by now. And that was it." Emily declared this simply and slowly for me to be able to follow her.

"But why didn't he imprint when he first saw me after he changed a few months ago?"

"I don't know," Emily said as her eyebrows scrunched together. I took her confusion for doubt and my voice became frantic. No matter how much I knew it wasn't true didn't mean I didn't want it.

"I'm older than Jake. Aren't all the imprints younger?"

"Yes, but-"

"And I'm not Quilieute. All the imprints have been Quilieute." I needed to stop thinking my life would be perfect again. Why did I so hope it would though? Fairy god mothers don't come to Forks.

"Bella, we don't know everything about impri-" she said but was cut off by Sam who stood with a smile on his face a few feet from the woods. He looked like a little of his worry had been taken away. He looked like a man in his early twenties was supposed to look like.

"We know enough." Sam turned to Jake who stood next to him with the most indescribable look of joy on his face. His small smile didn't tell me what I wanted to know. But his next sentence did.

"Bella, I don't know how or why but my ancestors finally deemed me fit of deserving you. I've imprinted on you."

* * *

**So? What'd you think? Please review and tell me what you'd like to see in the story and if it doesn't deviate from my general plan (which doesn't consist of much) I'll try to incorporate it! Thanks so much for reading!**

**beautyandthebooks.**


End file.
